Shyvana/Strategy
Skill Usage * has a minimum duration of 16.66 seconds if no autoattacks are made. With an attackspeed of 1, the maximum duration is 25 seconds. With 1.5 it's 33.33 seconds. With an attack speed of 2.5, the maximum duration is 100 seconds, assuming that she is constantly attacking. These calculations do not take in account that doubles the amount of Fury gained and can hit multiple targets in dragonform. * With good positioning and timing, can massively extend the duration of . By hitting only three targets, it generates enough fury to stay in dragonform for another two seconds. * is a great tower pushing tool, as it allows you to autoattack 3 times in the time space of ~1.5. (taking into account attack animation time and casting time) *Use to chase enemies, as it grants extra movement speed. * provides the most extra movement speed at the start of the ability. Activating it gives a quick burst of speed that can be used to juke skillshots and enemies. * can be used to chase in, or escape from any situation. **Take note that stun, silence, snare, knock-up and knockback effects can hit and affect while in flight for , stopping it. Be aware of your enemies' capabilities to do these. **The long range of can allow the ability to go over many more large walls from many more locations than other dash abilities, or even two otherwise impassable spots in the environment in some places. Try testing out the limits of yourself in a custom game to escape and get the jump on the enemy better. *When using , try to position yourself to be able to hit as many targets as you can with your AoE abilities. *Attacking turrets, inhibitors or the nexus does not trigger cooldown reduction on . It does, however, trigger its effect for and build fury for . *While both hits triggered from deal on-hit effects, only the first hit is able to deal a critical strike. The second hit only deals a percentage of Attack Damage as damage. * kit does a large amount of damage over time at close-range. Inversely, kit does not do a large amount of damage in a very short amount of time. Failure to combine abilities together to effectively constantly attack a target will create a weakness for a period of time that your opponents can take advantage of, so be aware of your enemies' potential methods to disengage from you. * may be a skillshot ability with a fairly long range, but a lot of its value is in its armor reduction and additional on-hit magic damage, so it is frequently better to cast it when you are close to the desired target. *Casting followed by will lead to a flaming trail from where you started . *While may not seem like an important skill to level up on an AD-focused , keep in mind, that, between the armor reduction and additional on-hit effect, giving it a little priority during leveling can lead to surprisingly high damage output, especially, when deciding between leveling up or . Before you have the items to do large amounts of damage with autoattacks, the benefits of leveling up are actually quite minor. Build Usages *When jungling with , consider picking up for extended survivability and a to give your ganks more effectiveness. **The item is likely to be effective for in lane as well, due to lacking any other method to sustain her health aside from life steal. *The attack speed and on-hit damage-effect of synergizes well with , who can also quickly build the magic resistance stacks of the item. ** and is an excellent combination of sustain, damage and durability from both physical and magical damage for . behind those two items gives health she could use well and would continue a mix of damage and durability useful against both damage-types. * is a great defensive item for . The of the recipe provides extra gold which is especially helpful if is jungling and thus has likely less potential gold-income compared to the laners. Its area of effect active is very useful due to having a fairly minimal method for crowd-control and her kit's pletheora of area of effect abilities prefers when enemies that are close together to stay that way as long as possible. *If you want a lot of magic resistance, is a good choice with its movement speed helping maintain close-range as a champion that majorly does damage over time. *Both and are very powerful on , but they are powerful in different ways and buying both or buying one and then selling it later for the other is quite wasteful. Which one you upgrade your into depends on the state of the current match, being the strategic upgrade you have to take your time with and being the tried and true early and mid-game choice. * is an excellent item for damage purposes on . Its active-effect's attack-speed and movespeed helps utilize her passive effects and chase, the cooldown reduction is very powerful as abilities have no resource costs, the armor penetration scales with the armor reduction of , autoattacks a lot to make critical strike likely to be useful, and her abilities have some scaling with attack damage. *On-hit effect and Attack Speed items have substantial synergy with skillset. They will increase Fury generation, lower the cooldown on , proc the on-hit effect from more often, and increase her overall damage output significantly. * lacks CC aside from the knockback from , which tends to be unwieldy and dubious in effectiveness in many cases. Try building items like or items that are built from it to be effective with a source of CC. * grants Shyvana an effective source of CC allowing you to slow a great number of enemies by just activating . This is even more effective in dragon form because of the trail of fire on the ground slowing enemies behind you, allowing for an easy chase or escape, thanks to the extra movespeed. * synergizes with passive, granting you a lot of survivability at a small cost in early game. * is a great mid game item as it helps Shyvana's sustainability along with the Unique effect that allows her to stick to her target and can later be built into that synergizes well with and . * works well with her early to mid game, granting bonus health to balance with the armor and magic resistance gained through her ult. It will also proc more often thanks to . *Since, while in Dragon Form, ability causes ALL enemies in a cone in front of her to be hit by her next standard attack, it will trigger the passive on every single enemy within range, causing the splash damage to scale exponentially rather than linearly. **Example: With 10 enemies in a cone in front of , at rank 5, all enemies in a cone in front of her will take 200% of her auto-attack damage from . In addition, passive will splash half of that damage (100%) to each nearby enemy. This will be triggered 10 times (once for each enemy in range), but a target won't take their OWN splash damage, meaning they will be hit by 9 of the splashes each. As such, EVERY enemy in the cone will take 200% + (100%x9) = 1100% damage from attack. ***Since minions will also trigger the passive, getting such large numbers isn't as difficult as one might think. Jungling *Starting items: , x5 OR *Skill progression: → → → personal preference. *Possible Jungling orders: **Standard: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Small Golems → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank **Gank: Wraiths → Red Lizard (Smite) → Small Golems → Wraiths → Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) Gank any time after killing the Red Lizard if the opportunity presents itself Recommended Build Countering * mostly deals magic damage, which scales off the bonus attack damage that is built. Consider buying magic resistance items to reduce damage taken by . *If you notice uses her , move away from the spell path to avoid her from damaging you. **If you have stun, silence, snare, knock-back and knock-up effects, quickly using them on when she casts will stop the ability's flight. *Take note if fury bar is full while you are attempting to kill her. The long range of can easily allow her to go over walls even while a fair distance away from them, so avoid wasting abilities with significant cooldowns and costs on her in expectation of her escaping with - amplified by having the possibility for a very short cooldown if she autoattacks minions and monsters to fill up her fury bar, giving her the likely potential to gain her ultimate long before yours if you misuse it. * requires fury, which is quickly gained by autoattacking. Harassing her from range while she requires fury and wants to autoattack can leave her without her ultimate longer. * shines in an extended close-combat fight over time. Use champions with many options to disengage and do your best to avoid such a fight against her. ** has no natural ways to keep you in place for her to autoattack you. After using , she has little ability to catch up if crowd-controlled out of melee-range. Using crowd-control effects to hinder her movement during can also stop her from getting the ability to its maximum duration. * provides a very large amount of bonus movement speed at the beginning of the ability, which decreases a bit in effectiveness over time. Try to avoid using skillshots against until after she casts , as the movement speed boost, especially at the ability's initial use, can allow her to easily dodge them. * tends to jungle and normally, 's jungle route starts at red. Thus, considering stealing her blue is a likely safe method to take experience away her early jungle and to prevent any enemies from having it. * In her dragon form, is more powerful than during her human form. ** The passive in her ultimate is doubled, therefore it is recommended to buy armor penetration or spell penetration items. ** Keep your allies spread to avoid her and as the spells are turned into AoE spells. ** Beware overextending into tense situations to chase her in her dragon form. increases her movement speed to make catching her difficult and will leave a fiery trail that can deal significant damage if you do not avoid it. ** If chasing a in her dragon form with active, following the burning trail will easily allow you to find her, but also cause you to take DoT. Champion spotlight Z66n3UYfPE4 Category:Champion strategies